


What i do (I do the best)

by LawBae



Series: It's not as depressing as it could be but it could still use some therapy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Earth-3, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Gotham City is Terrible, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, i don't know how to write any type of porn, it's all implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawBae/pseuds/LawBae
Summary: Gotham is a hellhole unkind to every boy and girl on it's streets, Jane can attest to that. After years of suffering she's offered a opportunity she can't refuse without losing her head when one of her clients talks too much about his highly illegal job to her. The guy revealed too much about who he works for and while in other cities it wouldn't matter that much but sadly Jane lives in Gotham where Owlman sees and hears all.AKA the story of how Jane Todd from earth-3 became an owl
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s)
Series: It's not as depressing as it could be but it could still use some therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018831
Kudos: 23





	What i do (I do the best)

**Author's Note:**

> So, i wrote this running on very little sleep while listening to Lana del rey on repeat. I apologize for any grammatical errors and please do read the tags before you read this work

Jane Todd was a whore

No it wasn’t insulting nor demeaning to call her that, that was literally her profession as a child in lower Gotham, some of the more politically correct people would call her prostitute or escort but personally Jane believed those terms were too fancy to describe someone like her. 

It all started when she was 9 and her parents died, mom overdosing in the bathtub and dear ol’ dad got shanked in prison a few months prior, and Jane ran away to avoid the Social Services, she knew the chances that either one of her parents had any living relatives who would be willing to take her in were slim and even if there was even someone like that out there Gotham’s Social Services were so crappy no one would be found, with nowhere to go or anyone to turn to she went to the streets. 

At first she was able to live in the streets pretending to a boy but once puberty kicked in it became impossible to hide she was a girl, by the time she was 12 she was faced with the decision of either always having to look over her shoulder to avoid getting trafficked, sell herself to the one halfway decent pimp that the nice ladies that worked in the corner worked for, the one that didn’t break teeth when he hit the girls and gave them mace in case the John got too violent, or simply give up and go to foster care, obviously she choose the pimp.

Normal people would say she choose the worst choice but no one that knew how Gotham’s foster care system truly worked would blame her, some may even argue that she would have ended up spreading her legs to men old enough to her father’s father either way, at the least that way she was the one getting some of the money that otherwise would go to her Foster parent’s pockets.

In any way, by the time she was 13 she had done and seen things women twice her age would flinch at with a sarcastic smile on her pretty face and because of that reason she was considered one of the favorites by the pimp and the Johns. The pimp, Dan, was nice to her because she was of the same age as his little sister, or at the least that’s what he told her. Whenever Dan gave gifts to the girls or took them out shopping the gifts he gave her were the ones he knew she would like, thrifted books and food, but even if he liked her he still made her go the worst clients without a shred of worry towards her well being, which to be honest was the expected.

One of these clients in particular was Jack, whether that was his true name or not Jane did not care.

Jack worked for Owlman, the true ruler of Gotham, or so he said. In all honesty Jane never believed anything that came out of any of her clients mouths, if she did she would have gone crazy already with all of those promises of ‘’taking her away from all of this crap’’ she received, and Jack was no exception. Jack was true to form a giant shit talker, whenever they laid on bed together he would blabber on and on about all things he did and god forbid Jane did not act like every word that came out of his mouth was pure gospel when in reality she thought they were all lies

One though day it all became very much real

It was an unusually warm night in lower Gotham and Jane, or at the moment ‘’Lil Ruby’’, was standing in the corner chatting with the other girls and flirting with all of the cars that passed by honking at them when one of very expensive car passed by, a Mercedes if Jane remembers anything from the car magazines she used to read when her Willis was still alive, and stopped a few feet away from where she was standing. One of the girls, Crystal, santured to the car and leaned against the rolled down window, after a few seconds she stands up straight and very quickly walks towards Jane.

‘’ Ruby, you lucky bitch, the nice mister in the car asked for you’’ Crystal said in a loud voice, to anyone else listening in would think she sounded excited for Ruby but the ones who knew her could see she was very much concerned. While it was not uncommon to rich fucks to go to lower Gotham to see the ‘’gutter whores’’ instead of the high end escorts they usually went to it was uncommon for them to come and ask for a specific child prostitute, it usually spelled trouble that either resulted in a ‘’adoption’’ in which the child pratically became a live-in sex slave in exchange for a better chance at life or a dead body that the cops would not investigate.

Sneakily, Crystal put a small switchblade in the back pocket of Jane’s too short shorts, which were covered by her oversized red hoodie, in the pretense of guiding the girl towards the car in a playful manner and waved her off once she was secure inside the car

‘’See-ya later darling, tell all about when you get back’’ Crystal waved her off with a strained smile

When Crystal closed the car’s door Jane turned to look at her newest ‘’client’’ and for one split of second she thought ‘’If this asshole decides to beat me up i’m dead’’.  
The man was huge, even if he was sitting down it was clear to see it, his arms were muscular but not in a ‘’I go to gym every week’’ way some of Jane’s clients were, oh no he was muscular in a ‘’I regularly beat the crap out of people’’ type of way. Then he turned and looked down at where Jane was sitting.

‘’Ruby, right? I’m Matches’’ The man asked, sticking his hand out for her to shake. It was a oddly polite gesture for the situation they were in but Jane thought that if him being polite was the weirdest thing he would do today she would count her blessings

‘’Pleasure to meet ya sir’’ Jane responded, taking his hand with a flirtatious smile, she may be terrified but like hell was she going to let him know it. The second a man knew you were afraid of him was the second he would use that to his advantage and Jane would rather die than to let some random asshole get the upper hand on her.

‘’If everything goes well it will be’’ The man, Matches, responded enigmatically and strangely enough it did not seem like he was flirting with her.

To some people the drive was uncomfortably silent but to Jane, who was used having her clients talk her ear off about useless crap she did not give a crap about or attempt to ‘’play’’ with her inside the vehicle, the drive was simply delightful. Matches was not interested in small talk or even pretending to give a crap about her and she could appreciate that in the man. As she looked outside of the window she could see that they were leaving the east end and going towards a ‘’nicer area’’ that was not quite diamond district but still fancy in Jane’s eyes. She could recognize it because one of her clients once took her to one of the nicer hotels of this area, where while they did not ask why a grown man was asking for a honeymoon suite with a scantily dressed child by his side they had an amazing room service, she hopped Matches would ask for that after he fucked her.

Once they got to the hotel the attendants immediately recognized Matches and gave him the key to the suite, all while avoiding to look directly at Jane.

‘’Famous aren’t ya?’’ Jane snickered at how the desk people looked so scared of Matches, of course she could understand them but damn was it funny to be on the other side of these looks.

‘’I have a reputation’’ Matches simply said, looking amused at Jane’s reaction at the employee's behaviour. ‘’Do you usually get excited by fear or is that a new thing i somehow  
awakened in you?’’

‘’Meh, wouldn’t know. Not a lot of people are scared of a 4ft7 whore, y’know?’’ Jane shrugged

‘’They must be idiots then, you look like you could be truly terrifying if you ever get your mind into it’’ Matches seemed to muse

‘’Awwnnn now ya buttering me up’’ Jane teased but in reality she was flattered in a weird way, she was aware of how she looked like so to someone to look at her and say she could be ‘’terrifying’’ if she ever wanted to was nice in a creepy way

At that the conversation seemed to end.

Once they had gotten into the room Matches had reserved for them he put a ‘’do not disturb sign’’ on the door and locked the door, at which Jane went to the bathroom to freshen up and prepare herself mentally for what’s to come. When she got back, Matches was sitting at the head of the table and he gestured to Jane to sit on one of the chairs, once she sat down he asked her:

‘’Ruby, do you know why i asked specifically for you?’’ Matches asked with a serious look on his face

‘’I don’t know but i have the feeling this is not a pleasurable type of business’’ Jane answered looking bored but inside her mind she was already planning her escape route. ’I think i’m close enough to stab him in the dick and after that i can unlock the door and get the hell out of here’ she thought

‘’Do you know Jack Rodrigues?’’ He asked looking in her eyes looking for any sign of deceit

‘’I know a lot of Jacks’’ She answered simply

‘’Allow me to rephrase that, Do you know Jack Rodrigues? The one that works for Owlman? The one who leaked a lot of information to you?’’ He repeated the question, watching how Jane palled.

‘’That son of a bitch was not talking shit?’’ Were the only words that managed to come out of her jumbled mind.

‘’Sadly he was not’’ He watched the girl pale even more, he was starting to wonder where was all her blood going.

‘’Look man, i really have no idea what you’re talking about, whenever that fucker opened his mouth i just tuned him out and even if i remembered any info i would simply keep my mouth shut’’ Jane started to feel cold sweat drip down her back, silently cursing Jack’s blabber mouth which would be the death of her, quite literally in this situation.

‘’I have no doubts about that but i still can’t let you go by with that information, sorry about it but i-’’ he was interrupted by a screech

‘’Holy fuck! Jokester!’’ Jane suddenly yelled pointing to the large window on the other side of the room causing Matches to turn his head

‘’What-’’ His train of thought was interrupted by a sharp pain on his leg, looking down to see a small switchblade stuck to his thigh and the keys that were once hanging on his belt on the bloody fingers of the girl who stabbed him as quickly jumped to her feet and rushed towards the door

‘’See ya later, you big boob’’ She called as she unlocked the door and ran off with all her might

‘’Big….boob?’’ He stopped for a second to think about her insult, suddenly something resembling a laugh bumbled out of his chest before he took a second to compose himself and run after the girl.

Jane was running like her life depended on it, which at the moment it truly did, and making as much noise as possible to see if someone would come out and check to see what’s going on, but alas it was Gotham and the hotel seemed to be completely empty except for her and the psycho who was chasing her. The closer she got the door the more she could hear her pursuer, once the door was in reach a large shadow seemed to jump out of nowhere and blocked her passage, she tried to turn around but she tripped on the carpet and fell on the ground as the large figure loomed over her.

‘’You didn’t let me finish’’ Matches, looking larger and more intimidating than any man had any right to be, said.

‘’Didn’t fucking need to, i know how it goes’’ She spat out trying to get back on her feet, if she was going to die she was going down swinging.   
‘’Oh? So you knew i was going to offer you a job in exchange for your life?’’ The man had the gall to look amused at her.

‘’ I may be a whore but i sure as hell won’t fuck you just so you won’t kill me you bastard, go recreate your snuff porn with some other girl’’ Jane glared at him, daring him to try and do what he wants to do with her.

‘’Not that type of job but noted’’ The amused look on his face never wavered ‘’ When’s the next time you’ll meet with Jack? The two of you usually meet on his place, right?’’

‘’ I’ll meet him tomorrow, why you asking?’’ She asked wearily, she had no idea why he even knew where they met but considering this asshole was apparently a high rank Owl operative she was not surprised

‘’Because on that day i need you to go there and recuperate some important files Jack stole from the Owlman’’ He took two large steps towards her causing her to take one back and he put a hand on her messy hair which felt as much comforting as threatening ‘’And if you do your job right you’ll get prize bigger than just me not killing you’’

‘’Which will be?’’ She quizzled him, absentmindedly swatting his hand off from her hair.

‘’That’s a secret’’

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this was the fic, i think i'll do a second part soon enough but i'll take any suggestions concerning the course you guys want this to take/what you guys think will happen next


End file.
